The antics of a Cassanova in love
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the poetry for prompt challenge. Al had never cared about those girls whom he went through like books in a library. And she had been the one he had never thought of! When suddenly, she becomes the only one he can think of, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

A/n: Written for the 'poetry for prompt challenge'. Will be a multi chaptered fic.

Chapter 1: Play boy alert

"Sorry, Mel. I don't think it'll work out between us. We'd be better off without each other. What do you say?"

"Sure. I never expected it to last this long any way. See you around, Al" and she walked away.

A figure appeared out of the tapestry behind him and said, "What was she? Number 312?"

"314. You're losing count, Scor. Let's go"

"Why do you do this, Al? Don't you think that this play boy thing has gone for too long?"

"'Thing'? This is just how I am, Scorpius. I am seventeen, for Merlin's sake! Too young to be planning for picket fences don't you think?"

"At least date a girl for more than a week! Don't you think it might break their hearts to be used this way?"

"They don't seem to mind. Where as it's you that girls tend to avoid"

"It's just that I respect women too much too use them the way you do"

"Scor! You know that's not true! I revere them as much as you do. I'd be dead meat if I didn't, having Mum and Lily for family"

"Not to mention Rose and Iris"

"She's the worst of them all, Iris. And Rose is too immersed in her books most of the time"

"Not any longer. Iris has finally convinced your cousin to get a make over. Iris sure is talented. Weasley looked better than she ever had"

"Are you sure you don't fancy her?" Al asked him, not for the first time in the past seven years.

"Sheer indifference is all I feel for her, Al. There's no hidden intent in this one. The same, though, cannot be said for you"

"Me? What about me?"

"You think I don't know what this cassanova game is all about?"

"Do tell, oh wise one!"

"Iris, of course. Though acting like a fool isn't going to win her"

"I'm not acting like a fool. And it doesn't matter to me whether she tickles the giant squid or throws herself off the astronomy tower"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Al. I'm off to the library"

"Tell Rose that I have a date today and that I'm very sorry that I couldn't study with her"

Scorpius headed off to the library, knowing that Rose would be there, even though it was fifteen minutes early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius had just finished explaining to Rose when Iris skipped into the library, waving to Madame Pince, who waved back at her.

Seeing her approach, Scorpius rose from the seat, his manners impeccably in place.

"Still living in the medieval days, Monsieur?"

"As you please, Mademoiselle" he bowed mockingly before leaving the library.

"When will you guys stop being this way?"

"When either of us gets tired of pleasantries. Now, where's that cousin of yours?"

"On a date"

"With Melanie?"

"No. He broke up with her it seems. Scorpius was just telling me all about it"

"As if I expected any thing else! The number of times your cousin has kept an appointment with us could be counted on one fisted hand"

"Let's not waste time, Iris. Al or no Al, we have a lot to study"

"You need to step in one day, Rose. If only he were my cousin"

"He's still your friend, yet, you don't even object to this behavior of his" Rose said as she browsed through the pages of a book titled 'Muggles and their myths about magic'.

"As if that'll make a difference!" Iris complained before she took out a parchment and began taking down notes for her Potions essay.

It had been half an hour since they had started when there was a commotion by the door and Al emerged, seemingly running away from some one.

"Violent date?" Iris asked as he flopped down in the chair beside her.

"Madame Pince doesn't seem to like me" Al commented and immediately dived under the table upon seeing the librarian approaching.

"Did you two see Albus Potter come this way?"

"Shouldn't you be searching under the tables, Madame Pince? People who are running away tend to try and hide"

"Of course Iris! Thank you! And there you are, Mr Potter" she said as she pounced on him.

"You were banned from the library for a month just yesterday"

"I just couldn't keep away from the pull of knowledge, Madame Pince"

"Nice try Mr Potter. Please let yourself out before I'm forced to do so"

"Let him be, Madame Pince. We'll keep an eye on him" Iris assured and only then did the librarian leave.

As soon as she had left, "What did you do, Potter? What was the ban for?"

"Oh, just things that she considered to be 'inappropriate behavior in a place as sacred as the library'"

"Means you were snogging some random girl, right?"

"Not some random girl! Just my girl friend"

"Whom you broke up with an hour back"

"News travels fast in here"

"Gossip. Your love life isn't important enough to be called news Potter"

They continued bickering and Rose continued studying obliviously, until,

"Al!"

"Gotta go meet my date! See ya guys!" he said before kissing both their cheeks and leaving.

"Your cousin is a hopeless cause"

"Good to know" Rose replied before going back to her studying.

"And yet, nothing's impossible" she muttered to herself.

A/n: So, what do you guys think? Do you think the characterization of Al was okay? Was my OC good?

R&R!


	2. Tutoring for the Soul

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: I know I have been horrible by not updating this story and all I have as an excuse is that…I'm sorry. I'll make sure I'll update regularly from now on, but I need to know if you guys really like this story or if there's anything different you'd like to see in the story. Any inconsistencies? Any obvious plot holes? Do tell me so that I can make my next chapters better. You guys shape me and I can never forget that!

Chapter 2: Tutoring for the soul

It was a day like every other and I, Iris McFinn, am spending my time fruitfully by sitting in the commonroom studying History of Magic. Not that I had any particular interest in the subject but I had to study it sometime and since Mr Playboy was to meet me in a few minutes, and I'm always in a bad mood after meeting him, I decided to make myself get some rest. This book about Troll rebellion in particular, was so comforting, so…

"Iris? Rissy! Wake up!" who was the dolt who was screaming in my ear? Not screaming precisely, more like yelling the castle down. I sat up dizzily, wondering how on earth I had managed to fall asleep. Looking out the window, I could see that the sun was still in the west, so it must be in the evening and there were a few people in the commonroom, so classes must still be going on. I must be missing one now, but I can't muster the energy to care. Bunking once in a while was healthy and I wasn't as studious as Rose to be bothered anyway.

"Iris?" oh, so _he_ was the one who woke me up. Moving my eyes to his emerald green ones, the only part of his face that surprisingly managed to appear innocent, I was aware that he was staring at me in that imploring way of his. Now any other girl at Hogwarts, except his family and me, would unavoidably gush over his adorably perfect eyes and oh so silken hair and the gorgeous face, yada, yada. I on the other hand, glared at him unimpressed, and his grin turned impish as he sat beside me.

"Ditching class again? What is it this time? Potions? Slughorn's spoiled you too much"

"He seems to deal with it well enough." He shrugged before replying, "But so are you" what? I was ditching class? I had merely fallen asleep and since when was being dead beat not a good enough reason?

"I slept. That's different from running off with some random girl in the castle. Where were you, by the way? You should have been here…" I looked at the clock in the commonroom before replying..."two damn hours ago" he appeared flushed, as he very well should. It was all because of him that I had decided to read that book of mine and…where did it go? How did it end up on the table? Must have been some random student who cared too much about books. Getting back to the point,

"Sorry, but I'll make it up to you" he offered his heart melting smile, only it wasn't even melting an inch of mine.

"_I_ was the one who was going to help _you_ Albus, so don't use that patronizing tone with me. Why are you here anyway? Not up to enjoying a sunny day outside?" he turned towards the window, his hand automatically going to the nape of his neck. I didn't need my indomitable knowledge about gestures to know he was embarrassed. When he met my eyes, they were guarded, as if he was testing my reaction or something.

"I, I've kind of been here a while." He admitted and I confess I was shocked. Albus Potter, on time? Was the apocalypse just seconds away?

"Why didn't you just wake me up then?" I mean, that was logical, right? He wanted help with Charms and pestered me until I agreed. No idea why he couldn't ask Rose who was in actuality better at it then me, but he claimed I made better sense. Whatever.

"You were, kind of tired, and…I didn't want to disturb you so I just, sat and finished the work by myself" okay, I need to take a few deep breaths now. I'm convinced; this is an alternate dimension where people's personalities get reversed and uncharacteristic behavior is the norm. Ok, yeah, not really.

"So you don't need me help anymore?" if he could have done it by himself in the first place, why bother me?

"No! No, I…what I said was, this one was rather easy but I have trouble with some other spells and, could you, like, help me out with them?"

"Shut out the puppy dog expression Al. it doesn't work on me, remember? Now, where's that rebellious charm of yours?" he seemed relieved that I was willing to let it go, and I had to admit, so was I. Analysing the thoughts and actions of Albus Potter was like willing yourself to eat slugs; you never will gather the courage to do so. Unless you were dared to, and I never play that game.

An hour and a half of not so difficult tutoring later, I was actually pleased. Normally, teaching someone leaves me feeling drained and tired but with Al, I was feeling rejuvenated. Because no matter what kind of a person he was with the rest of the girls, he simply was too cheerful and boisterously funny to be angry with for long. I knew his constant attempts at flirting were more of his nature than a conscious action, so that helped me keep my head above it, unlike some bimbos I could name…

"Ally! Where'd you go?" see why I call them that? But what annoys me is that he falls for it all the time. Like now…

"See ya, Rissy! Thanks a lot for the help. Dunno what I'll do without you" he kissed my cheek hurriedly, chuckled at my muttering of, "Have a bloated ego, fail in Charms and beg Rose to let you copy her work" and was gone faster than a whirlwind out of the commonroom.

Small wonder I'm disgusted by him.

A/n: Review please?


End file.
